Shadow's new family member
by chloemcg
Summary: Shadow and his family are overjoyed that Rouge is pregnant again but when she gives birth...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Cream, Tails, Silver, and Eggman. They belong to SEGA.**

**Shadow's new family member**

It started in the morning when Shadow woken up and got out of bed tiredly and slipped his shoes on and went to get Jewel

(The youngest of Shadow and Rouge's three kids so far).

Shadow went into the lavender painted bed room and saw his 3 year old daughter asleep and Shadow sighed. He always enjoyed spending time with Jewel.

Jewel was grey but like her older brothers Thunder and Simon she had Shadow's head structure and she had bat wings and her mother's ears.

Jewel woken up suddenly and Shadow perked up then Jewel asked

"Daddy?"

Shadow picked up Jewel and kissed her forehead then Shadow took her downstairs where Simon was having breakfast.

Simon is 10 years old and he again looked like Shadow but he was black with white stripes but with a red quarter moon marking on his forehead.

Shadow greeting "Good morning Simon."

Simon greeted back "Good morning Dad."

Shadow noticed that Simon was reading a book on stars and he asked "So whatcha readin?" he said it in a very familiar tone of voice.

Simon answered "A book on star maps, It's very useful."

Shadow looked interested but then he noticed his eldest son wasn't here so he asked "Do you know where Thunder is?"

Simon pointed while not taking his eyes off the book "He's outside."

Shadow went outside to see his eldest son, Thunder, standing on a hill.

Shadow said "Looking at the clouds are you?"

Jewel said "Thunder must feel peaceful."

Shadow forgot he was still holding Jewel and put her down and whispered

"Why don't you go and play with Simon Jewel? Thunder and Daddy needs to talk."

Jewel exclaimed "Ok Daddy!" and she waddled off back inside.

Shadow put his arm on his 16 year old son's shoulder and asked "Are you upset about something?"

Thunder asked "What makes you say that Dad?"

Shadow smirked "Knowing myself and since you're just like me I come out here and do the exact same thing when I'm sad or something's bugging me."

Thunder sighed and said "I'm worried…."

Shadow asked "About what?"

Thunder said "I'm worried I'll never give Mystic the life she wants." (A.N's: She's the daughter of Silver and Blaze if you didn't know.)

Shadow said "Ah, I see." He patted Thunder's shoulder and said

"I felt the very same when I thought of proposing to you're mother."

Thunder asked "Really?"

Shadow said "Of course."

Thunder sighed and looked at the sun and Shadow did the same.

Simon came and said "Hey, Mom's awake!"

Shadow said "Oh Dutie calls!"

Thunder smiled and flew to Mystic's house.

Inside the house Rouge the bat (who was heavily pregnant) came through the door way and smiled but then held her stomach and Shadow asked

"Could you at least give me a little warning when you wake up?"

Rouge smiled at Shadow who put his hand on her stomach and he kissed Rouge.

Simon exclaimed "Ewww! Gross!"

Shadow sent a glare to Simon and Jewel exclaimed

"Simon! It's important business for Mommy and Daddy so let's give them privacy!"

Simon was shocked and walked away and so did Jewel.

Shadow turned his gaze back to Rouge who was crying and Shadow asked

"What's the matter Rouge?"

Rouge said "I don't know, I think I just want this kid out of me…"

Shadow wiped the tears away with his thumbs and said calmly

"Don't worry it'll be all over soon."

Rouge kissed Shadow and Shadow slowly closed his eyes as the kiss was making his heart beat faster and faster.

After a few moments Shadow and Rouge broke the kiss and he smiled at her.

**That afternoon…**

Shadow was making lunch which was Spaghetti and Meatballs and Thunder was helping him then Rouge came in and said

"Simon you have a visitor."

Simon looked and saw his best friend Robert (Tail's and Cream's son) beside Rouge then Simon and Robert ran upstairs to play.

Shadow put the bowls down on the table and then Rouge groaned and clutched her stomach tightly and this made Shadow worried.

Shadow asked "What's the matter?"

Rouge stammered "M…My Waters broke."

Shadow and Thunder stood beside each other then they screamed.

Rouge screamed "JUST DON'T STAND THERE! PACK MY BAGS AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Shadow slapped his forehead and ran upstairs to pack while Thunder stayed with his mother.

Rouge grabbed Thunder's shirt and screamed "SHADOW BETTER NOT MAKE ME PREGNANT AGAIN!"

Thunder asked "Is this what I'm gonna face with Mystic? I can't believe Dad's made it through this like 3 times."

Rouge snapped "HEY HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO YOU SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR!"

Thunder said "Ok Jeez, sorry…"

A few minutes later Shadow came down with the bags and Rouge exclaimed in a accusing voice

"YOU!"

She pulled Shadow close by the chest fur and shouted

"YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG, ARE NEVER MAKING ME PREGNANT AGAIN!"

Shadow said "Hey! In my defence you wanted to play it dirty."

Thunder exclaimed "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A DEATH WISH?"

Shadow shouted back "DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME!"

Rouge shouted "BOYS I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE!"

Thunder said "Oh sorry."

**At the hospital…**

Shadow was helping Rouge give birth and she was pulling Shadow's chest hair and Shadow was trying to hold in the scream of pain while she was on the verge of ripping off the whole thing.

Rouge screamed "NEVER AGAIN SHADOW ARE YOU GETTING ME PREGNANT!"

Shadow said "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP PULLING MY CHEST HAIR?"

Rouge shouted "YOU DID THIS TO ME SO YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE!"

Shadow groaned and said "Kill me now…."

**Half an hour of pain later….**

The doctor was coaching Rouge "Ok Rouge, You're almost there, Give it one more push.." and Shadow was in huge pain and agony.

Outside the room Thunder was twiddling his thumbs and then Jewel reassured "Don't worry Thunder, Mommy's going to be fine."

Simon agreed "Yeah, If I don't know Mom she's given birth right now."

It was that moment Shadow came out and said "Hey somebody would like to meet you all…"

The kids went inside to see Rouge holding a baby hedgehog which was red with black markings and he was wearing a blue blanket with a white shirt and he wore a blue hat and he had a blue dummy in his mouth.

Shadow smiled at the kids as they spotted the tiny hedgehog.

Thunder gulped and took the baby from Rouge and the baby opened his eyes.

They were like Rouge's but dark green and they had a tinge of red.

Thunder smiled at the baby who took his finger with a smile and Rouge asked

"What shall we name him?"

Shadow suggested "What about Dusk?"

Rouge exclaimed "Shadow it's perfect!"

Dusk cooed and Shadow tickled his newborn son's belly and asked in a baby voice

"You like the name Dusk do you Buddy?"

Dusk giggled and Shadow smiled at his son before taking him from Thunder into his own arms and cradling him lightly.

Then the doctor came into the room holding a surringe and said "Okay before you leave I'm going to have to inject this into his foot."

Shadow held the baby tightly in a protective manor and asked "Why would you want to do that?"

The doctor said "It's to prevent any infection Mr Shadow."

Jewel asked "Can't we skip it? We'll have an unhappy Dusk to look after other wise."

The doctor shook his head and got ready to stick it into Dusk's foot and Shadow looked very angry.

Rouge warned the kids "You may want to cover you're ears guys."

The children did so and the Doctor stuck in the stupid injection and Dusk started screaming.

Then the Doctor left with a smile on his face knowing his work here was done and Shadow gave him an angry glare as he was leaving.

At home the family opened the front door and Dusk was still crying in Shadow's arms and he was trying his best to calm the newly born infant down but he was failing.

Simon shouted over the crying while covering his ears "When will he be quiet?"

Thunder answered also while covering his ears "When Dad makes him be quiet Moron!"

Shadow put Dusk into a baby swing and he began to calm down and Shadow wiped Dusk's tear stained face with his thumb and he asked

"You better now?"

Dusk only sleepily closed his eyes and Shadow carried him to his cradle in his room which Shadow made by himself.

It was blue with symbols of the Black arms on the walls, it had a cradle in the middle of the room which had a mobile dangling above it and on the mobile there were stars and a moon.

Shadow smiled as he put his new born son into his cradle and he said after kissing his cheek

"Sweet dreams Dusk the Hedgehog..." he left the room with a smile on his face.

But meanwhile in an underground base the evil doctor said "Ok Eggman the child's ready to be kidnapped by you."

Eggman laughed evilly and said "He'll never see me coming."

**To be continued...**


End file.
